בלם עיר בברזיל
בלם (בפורטוגזית: Belém) היא עיר הבירה והעיר הגדולה ביותר במדינת פארה שבברזיל. העיר שוכנת סמוך לגדה הדרומית של הדלתא של האמזונאס, על גדות הנחלים גואמה (Guama) וגואג'רה (Guajara) בקרבת האוקיינוס האטלנטי. בשטח המטרופוליטני של העיר יחד עם הפרוורים (אננינדאואה ומריטובה) חיים יותר משני מיליון תושבים. העיר היא נקודת כניסה לאמזונאס, ויחד עם מנאוס, העיר החשובה ביותר באזור מדינת האמזונאס בברזיל. בלם ידועה גם כ"עיר עצי המנגו" (בפורטוגזית: Cidade das mangueiras) לאור כמות עצי המנגו המצויים בעיר. ברזילאים מתייחסים לרוב אל העיר כאל "בלם של פארה" (Belém do Pará) ולא רק כ"בלם" על מנת להבדיל אותה מבית לחם שבארץ ישראל (בפורטוגזית בית לחם נקראת Belém), שעל שמה היא נקראת. היסטוריה ימין|ממוזער|250px|נמל בלם אזור בלם היה מאוכלס במקור על ידי אינדיאנים משבט הטופינאמבה. העיר נוסדה ב-12 בינואר 1616 על ידי קפטן פרנסיסקו קלדרס דקסטלו ברנקו (Francisco Caldeiras Castelo Branco), שנשלח לאזור על ידי הכתר הפורטוגלי על מנת להגן על האזור מפני המאמצים הקולוניאליסטים של צרפת, הולנד ובריטניה. למטרה זאת, קפטן ברנקו בנה מבצר בשם "פרזפיו" (Forte do Presépio). בהתחלה, העיר נקראה בשם "פליז לוסיטניה" (Feliz Lusitânia), אך מאוחר יותר החליפו את שמה ל-"סנטה מריה דו גראו פרה" (Santa Maria do Grão Pará) וכן ל-"סנטה מריה די בלם דו גראו פרה" (Santa Maria de Belém do Grão Pará), ולבסוף קיבלה את שמה הנוכחי בלם. מרוחקת משאר המדינה, וקשורה מאוד לפורטוגל, בלם אישרה את עצמאות ברזיל באוגוסט 1823, כמעט שנה לאחר ההצהרה עצמה. בשנת 1835 אוכלוסיית העיר מנתה כ-13,000 איש, והתפשטה בצורת רשת למרחק קטן מאוד מגדות נהר האמזונאס. על גבעה קטנה המשקיפה על הנמל המרכזי ועל כל העיר, נצב מעוז קולוניאליסטי פורטוגלי וכן סוללת תותחי חוף. עקב הגידול הרב בביקוש לגומי החל מסוף המאה ה-19 ותחילת המאה ה-20, בלם הפכה לעיר חשובה מאוד. במהלך תקופה זאת נבנו בעיר בניינים חשובים רבים, ביניהם ארמון "לאורו סודרה" (Palácio Lauro Sodré), קולג' "גנטיל ביטנקורט" (Colégio Gentil Bitencourt), תיאטרון "דה פאז" (Teatro da Paz), ארמון "אנטוניו למוס" (Palácio Antônio Lemos) וכן שוק "ור-או-פזו" (Ver-o-Peso). מאז שנגנבו עצי פיקוס הגומי מברזיל, ונשתלו בהודו, ירד ערך מחירו של הגומי, ואיתו הכלכלה של בלם. הפיכתה של מנאוס לאזור פטור ממכס, פגעה אף היא בכלכלה של בלם. מאז שנות החמישים של המאה העשרים, בלם נותרה עיר בעלת חשיבות משנית בכלכלה ובתרבות הברזילאית. כלכלה עיקר הכלכלה של בלם היום בנויה על יצוא עץ ומוצריו, בנוסף למתן שירותים תעשיות המתפתחות בפארה. מתן השירותים מתבטא בעיקר במסחר במכונות וציוד יצור, כתחנה לוגיסטית מקשרת בין יתר ברזיל לאגן האמזונס. היצוא מתבצע דרך שני נמלים: נמל בלם, ופורטו דה וילה דוס קונדס, המרוחק כ- 100 קילומטרים מבלם. הנמל בבלם הוא נמל של מים רדודים, ולכן המגמה היא ליצא שלא דרך נמל בלם. כיום העיר נחשבת לעיר העשירית בגודלה בברזיל. יהודי העיר thumb|ימין|350px|The Shaar Hashamaim synagogue in BELEM, BRAZIL at the entrance to the Amazon River standing there since the beginning of the XIX Century [http://alljewishtravel.com/2013/05/27/at-the-gate-of-the-amazon-river-a-200-years-synagogue/ המקור] *סיור של הרב אליהו בירנבוים ושרה בק בעיר בלם - שודר בערוץ 20 - בסדרה "יהודי עולמי היהודים הגיעו לעיר מספרד וממרוקו. לפי הכתבה לעיל, בבית הכנסת של יהודי מרוקו מתפללים בשבת כ-100 איש. המצבות בבית הקברות המקומי הן משנת 1830 Belém and Manaus Jews The surnames found in Belém and Manaus of people who may have been from Moroccan or Spanish origin include Albaz, Almescany, Assayag, Athias, Azulay, Benesby, Benchimol, Benayon, Bemerguy, Bendayan, Benguigui, Bentes, Benzecry, Elaluf, Elmescany, Foinquinos, Hamú, Israel, Laredo, Levy, Ohana, Ovadia, Pinto, Sabbá, Salém, Salgado, Safdié, Sefdié, Serruya, Soares, Tobelem and Zagury. The documentary, Eretz Amazonia (done by David Salgado), based on the Samuel Benchimol book "Eretz Amazonia; The Saga of Jews in the Amazon". They migrated from Morocco to the Amazon during the rubber boom. They used their traditional languages: Ladino, Hebrew and Haketia. Other documentary done by Stephen Nugent and Renato Athias "Where is The Rabbi" shows the life of Jews in Amazon. Daniel ventura (שיחה) 21:20, בספטמבר 7, 2014 (UTC) *המקור Most sources state that the first synagogue of Belém, Sha'ar haShamaim ("Gate of Heaven"), was founded in 1824. There are, however, controversies; Samuel Benchimol, author of Eretz Amazônia: Os Judeus na Amazônia, affirms that the first synagogue in Belém was Eshel Avraham ("Abraham's Tamarisk") and that it was established in 1823 or 1824, while Sha'ar haShamaim was founded in 1826 or 1828. *המקור הסרטון כולל ביקור בבית הכנסת קטגוריה:ברזיל קטגוריה:יהדות דרום אמריקה